Conventional means for packaging goods subject to spoilage such as fish includes packaging the goods in a bag, surrounding the goods with a refrigerant such as Gel-Pack which is then placed in a box with polystyrene insulation walls in order to retard the refrigerant from melting. The box is typically a corrugated type carton. One problem with this type of packaging is that the only insulation for the refrigerant is the polystyrene. Another problem is that the insulation boxes must be shipped inside the corrugated carton boxes and this takes up a considerable amount of space on the pallets. It is therefore preferable to be able to provide collapsible insulation boxes so that more of them can be stored on the pallets. In addition, the corrugated boxes can be shipped in their flat, unassembled form as well, thereby reducing shipping and storage costs significantly.
It is therefore desirable to provide a highly insulative packaging structure which is light weight, less costly for storage and shipping purposes, and which is reusable for further shipping.